Apareces Tú
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Tú me entiendes mis silencios solo tú. Me subes hasta el cielo solo tú, eres mi alma y mi inspiracion... Hablando con la convinacion abstracta del pensamiento y el corazon. *Prideshipping*


"**Apareces Tú"**

**Por: Yuni-chan Yugioh**

"_Disclamer: Yugioh no es mío, la canción "apareces tú" es de la Oreja de Gogh"_

"_Dedicado: a mi amor, ¿a quién mas podría? __O.ó"_

"_Pareja: Prideshipping (Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi)_

"_Nota de Autora: la manera más bonita de ver la vida es con los ojos abiertos_

_Aunque muchos no lo crean cierto"_

_**One-Shot**_

"_**Tú"**_

"_**He prometido pedirme perdón  
me he confesado con mi corazón  
me he enamorado de todo mi amor  
me he permitido cerrarme tu adiós"**_

Una mirada y unos labios, solo una caricia es suficientemente abstracto para entenderlo todo. El adiós que nunca llego, el hola que no nació y sin embargo; estaban ahí, a pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar, lo enredado que las mentes puedan estar.

Estaban ahí.

Sobre el precipicio del desconocido mundo de las doce casas del astrologo loco que nadie entendió pero sin darse cuenta siempre el universo creyó. Ahí en el sitio que ya conocen en el mismo lugar y con las mismas personas de siempre y a la vez…

No estaban ahí.

Era una broma un reto a la mente, un juego que nadie entiende, que nadie ocupa comprender ni saber ni sentir ni creer o buscar o esperar… es solo el hecho de estar ahí en ese sitio que ocupa el destino para fundir un alma y un cuerpo. Pasión y amor, coraje y deseo…

El pasado pasó, se cargó, nos dolió y pesó, y ahora ahí siendo lo que nos hizo el tiempo, la vida , el viento que deshojo el árbol de los mil y un sueños dejando tan solo una flor esperando por el tiempo…pero volvió un invierno cruel y sin saberlo fue entonces cuando renacen las hojas, renace el tiempo y la vida, el sol se oculta y la noche alimenta al árbol de un sueño perdido que ah florecido y es protegido por el recuerdo del tiempo y todo aquello que nunca se ha vivido…

De lo que por nadie es entendido o sentido y ¿Quién ocupa saberlo, entenderlo, tocarle, sentirle, buscarle o hallarle? Nadie, Nadie solo la mirada de fuego que nace en el ruego de la viva llama que alimenta la lava de la montaña que ruge y que gruñe pidiendo una fuerza para la erupción que derrame en obra de arte todo lo guardado, pensado o dicho, lo expresado.. La lava que devora entre la locura de la mente perdida por la soledad vacía del olvido.

El enterrado en el tiempo en las piezas de oro que le apresaban, cadenas pesadas y juegos que confundieron su mente entre el pasado y lo que no entendía, dejando pensar en un juego de niñas 

que la realidad jamás existía y entonces perdió los recuerdos y abandono lo que era cierto y se perdió entre la sabiduría de la soledad.

Pero renació…

El fénix volvió y colorió la mirada, dejo tras su paso la estela en el cielo, estrella fugaz que azota en el mar y vive…En el agua de unos ojos de hielo que traen el secreto del peso que nada dice y nadie entiende, que no se habla ni siquiera lo siente…pero que esta y le levanta en las noches, cuando ve la luna, cuando le ilumina y conquista el poder que derrocha su ser.

Líder de las aguas, jinete de su apocalipsis y es a la vez…El agua en que la estrella se pierde y renace, el fénix le busca para alimentarse…

Y el agua no sabe otra cosa, mas que el hecho que ocupa el calor que le brinda cuando bebe de él, el ave de fuego…

El fénix renace aunque todo lo haya perdido porque en la nada de ese vacio aparece el estanque de agua divino…que jamás se seca.

"_**y de repente apareces tú  
mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida  
te mentiría si negara hoy  
que desde entonces solo sueño contigo"**_

El antiguo rey de las arenas y el Nilo, es emperador de los sueños, del hombre que vivo parece estar muerto perdido en un sueño oscuro del que no habla, una luz que se extingue y que le alejan, un hermano pequeño que crecerá con el tiempo y le dejara…

Tiene miedo

Y hombre aun humano no entiende que el miedo es la reacción natural a todo aquello que conocemos pero no sabemos cual será su destino final –triunfo o fracaso, quizás- El ha vivido para la soledad y ahora tener que enfrentar una etapa de revolución donde enfrenta la debilidad que le ofrece el amor, tambalea…

El sabe de una u otra manera que en realidad le dará una fuerza descomunal, pero será aquel que aprecia, que cuida y que ama la víctima mortal de todas sus fallas y no sabe si vale tanto sufrir para terminar y morir….

Y no es así.

Un paso mas allá de la muerte aparece lo eterno que la gente no entiende, una inmortabilidad ajena a tu cuerpo y al tiempo, ese cuento – ¿O realidad?- que narra la nana que lleva a un lugar donde solo existe la paz. Entonces si comprendes amigo, simple mortal... Podrás deslumbrar que al final, lo que junto esta… por fuerza natural…solo como el imán se atraerá.

Dijo Poe: Los que sueñan de día son consientes de muchas cosas que escapan a los que sueñan de noche.

Soñar no es tan irreal y acomplejar a la mente fantaseando dormidos no tiene sentido. Soñar existe en el ideal de logar y alcanzar, triunfar y mostrar que si los demás dicen que esta mal y que todo saldrá desigual, porque son iguales….

Se equivocaron.

Él lo sabe, el hijo de Ra conoce bien todo aquello, que la soledad es maestra de las artes más bellas y es a su vez sabiduría y poder…. Pero aun así es también ella quien nos descolora y arruina sin darnos cuenta, de repente nos deja sin nada y nos llena de insatisfacción y dolor…

Y existe la reivindicación que ilumina nuestras miradas.

"_**tú entiendes mis silencios solo tú  
conoces mis secretos solo tú  
comprendes cada gesto solo tú**_

_**me ha sonreído el espejo hoy  
he decidido levantar la voz  
he despedido mis fantasmas hoy  
y me he gustado tal y como soy"**_

Estar ahí, en un sofá en un lugar que no es excepcional, pero el hecho de tener en sus brazos por primera vez en años lo que jamás tuvo; le brinda la paz que busco a aquellos dolores de cabeza que le hacían perderse entre la alucinación y la realidad.

Ahí con sus ojos de fuego y alma de acero, el espíritu implacable vuelto cuerpo, por un solo fin, para un solo ser, sin más motivo alguno que lo sencillo al oído y tan difícil de adentrar al pecho y el alma:

Para él.

Todo lo que el tesoro de Egipto era en sí, le pertenecía. Y no era un tesoro al que el usurpara como los antiguos ladrones de tumbas, si no que llego a él como un ofrecimiento de Ra, entre las túnicas suaves, con la apariencia felina y el poder y fuerza que un alma compleja e incomprendida necesitaba.

Ocaso de Ra, Atemu, hijo de los dioses, favorito y elegido salvador del mundo.

No era necesario intercalar alguna palabra con él, con observar esa cara pacifica y sumergida entre sus mareas que tenía como miradas, era lo suficientemente intensa para dejar que la traumática infancia de su padrastro no fuera el primer pensamiento en las mañanas al despertar.

No era el dolor la primera sensación que tenía, y no era la última… pero existía. Conoció miedos que temía y abandono los que atormentaban su vida. El placer en que da un amor ya maduro es cuando tras tanta agonía y desentendimientos es posible lograr alcanzar una estabilidad que si bien se pierde volverá...

El humano a pesar de saberse tan tontos, en ocasiones –esporádicas o quizás no tanto- No dejara de ser por ningún motivo el único capaz de sorprenderse ilimitadamente a él mismo.

Y a su vez, sin darse cuenta o sabiéndolo demasiado. Sabía del dolor que su amante y tesoro vivió en carne y espíritu propio. La agonía de estar entre la realidad y la fantasía de jamás tocar esa piel y de no poder sentir las caricias durante el tiempo en que eran precisas y la distancia de cuartos continentes y camas era sin comprenderlo menos poderosas que lo que eran.

El amor no es para sentir o entender, si no ser. Y sin darnos cuenta no existe nada que parezca entenderlo porque en una palabra encontraron la definición más poderosa que la palabra: indescriptible.

Sabía que su amante quedaba en las noches sobre las paredes de oro y rodeado de sombras sin la posibilidad de ver en el cielo una estrella o una luna que le hiciera vislumbrarse sin darse cuenta… no, nada es fácil y nunca lo es, pero si la facilidad y la eterna estabilidad les imperara ambos con tanto poder tendrían que dejarse y buscar la fuerza y derrochar su coraje en un sitio más, además de camas o de peleas.

La gente que define la perfección de forma irrealista se pierde y los que la llaman de un tono realista no le entienden, no se dan cuenta que las cosas son parte de entenderlas y de sentirlas; y de no comprenderlas y de ser inmunes a ellas.

¡Sin ese agujero del pasado en las mentes del humano o esas indiscutibles incertidumbres del futuro no conoceríamos el coraje de seguir viviendo! De demostrar al todo que se equivocaron

Y el mismo…

Sin darse cuenta solo para el no era lo que era al mundo, a pesar de que sentía que lo era, sin darse cuenta abrió una puerta pequeña para poder sentir un alma fundirse con la propia y renacer en ella. Vivir con y para ella…

Y sin darse cuenta…

Dejo atrás una pesada cadena y si bien aparecieron aquellas que no conocía y si bien algunas seguían… algo en el no sentía la carga como antes y a la vez era el complejo de callar los miedos para no asustarle y no alejarle…

A la vez, es solamente saber que el dolor que le llena lo llevara el otro, y es que sin darse cuenta duele sabiéndolo o no, sintiéndolo o no, las sensaciones se fluyen como el agua de lluvia entre el escote y toca las partes que solo el amante conoce…

El hombre más frio del mundo aunque no entendía y no sabía si era cierto sin entenderlo o si quiera saberlo…

Le amaba… y sin darse cuenta... Iniciaba en su cabeza a aparecer más que una resistencia a lo que no es propio un entendimiento y una lucha por lo que es suyo…

Por lo que cree y vive. Y él vive para su amante.

__

"_**y de repente apareces tú  
mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida  
te mentiría si negara hoy  
que desde entonces solo sueño contigo  
tú entiendes mis silencios solo tú  
conoces mis secretos solo tú  
comprendes cada gesto solo tú"**_

Era ese hombre en realidad la fuerza y el coraje del que sentía su alma carecía, siendo acomplejada por una soledad impuesta por la vida o un destino indescifrable…Como el rompecabezas que fue morada, refugio, pesadilla y cobijo.

Y de repente sin darse cuenta las inseguridades desaparecen ante los ojos azules y hermosos del océano y del cielo fundidos entre el deseo y la pasión. Entre la necesidad y la obligación permanente e inconsciente, que humanamente no es asimilable, que no es entendible.

Con esa mirada, desato en él una revolución de ideas y de poderse dormido, pero… La mente le juega bromas cuando está dormido, le pega y le azota y sin darse cuenta el subconsciente grita por una reacción. Nadie prometió puro amor….

Pero tampoco el dolor es eterno.

No porque no pueda existir, si no porque nadie –no por no soportar o querer- lo vive, no se vive dolor siempre ni placer o deseo infinito. Ahí que ser optimistas más no ilusionistas. La fuerza radica en ese punto medio entre lo posible y lo imposible.

En medio de todo la fe…

Querer, amar, esperar, desear o buscar lo que tú quieras vida le dará… un viejo sabio dijo un día, que las montañas solo eran movidas por la fe…

Fundamentada o no, religiosa o científicamente negada o probada… está ahí sin darnos cuenta morando en el rincón ignorado de nuestros sueños.

Era entonces pues, esos ojos azules del hombre que la vida azoto y que no dejo levantar hasta que sin darse cuenta en la sima arrastrándose llego, recibió la envidia y el desprecio, pero también la admiración de los que se encontraban por debajo.

Pero no había nadie ahí y entonces sintió la soledad de la fuerza, el coraje y el poder, del odio y esas ganas de aferrarse que no le satisfacían. Porque no importaba al principio la soledad llenaba sus sentidos y amaba la sensación... Pero sin darse cuenta… dolió y después acostumbrado a ello se resistía a que alguien llegar a esa sima…

Romper murallas es duro mas no imposible…

Él lo sabía y como con saberlo no basta, lo hacía… y arrepentirse no era algo que estuviera en su pensamiento.

Porque sin tomar en cuenta lo que los demás pensaran…

Amaba al hombre para todos de hielo llamado Seto Kaiba…. No podían entender los demás, si era malo amar alguien que es de tu mismo sexo, que fue tu sangre y que es un hilo involuntario al pasado…no importaba nada de ello…

Es que lo amaba, y recordar cuando sentir sus brazos sostenerle era una dicha infortunada que no conocía… era evocar al dolor de una melancolía rara.

El presente es una carga que no importuna pero lastima en ocasiones, que nos da placeres raros y son de esa clase de mangares agridulces que nos hacen aferrarnos para dos cosas o encontrar todo lo dulce o todo lo agrio… y sin darnos cuenta ocupamos de ambos para subsistir completos.

Era impactante como era el capaz de interpretar todos sus gestos…inclusive él era el único capaz de entender sus silencios…

"_**y yo solo quiero entregarme comprenderte cuidarte  
darte mi corazón quiero que llegues  
a ser mi alma y mi intención  
mi vida y mi pasión mi historia de amor  
tú entiendes mis silencios solo tú"**_

Era su precioso tesoro y secretamente "su niño", eran palabras a su gusto estúpidas, pero que por algún motivo al ver las sonrisa aparecer en el rostro hermoso y esos ojos volverse vino tinto brindándole un trago delicioso…y esa voz diciendo un delicado gracias, era lo único que necesitaba para olvidar un "todo" extraño por un instante…

Y para sentir la realidad nuevamente donde debía estar; dentro de él.

Un estoico hombre para el mundo y solo un mundo para su amado de ojos de fuego y la sangre que le da la vida… sangre y agua, Son esencias de vida.

Dolor y Paz, son complementos y necesidades, subidas y bajadas eran comprensibles pero era todo tan fuerte que aun si un minuto de amor era castigado con años de dolor… tomaban esa pequeña fracción de tiempo y aprendían a volver al minuto la eternidad del tiempo.

Atemu conocía a su amante como nadie otro podía verlo, con la fuerza y los defectos victima de su racionalidad y a la vez con una cara emocional que nadie ve como el observa… Era solo una mirada en unos ojos azules tranquilos y serenos lo que necesitaba para que el espíritu reencarnara en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Y entregara más que solo palabras al viento, si no, una caricia y un cuerpo. El roce íntimo de los amantes, las palabras y los estremecimientos correspondientes a tanta entrega. Era tiempo gastado para todos y para ellos siglos de espera de rozar unas manos y unos labios.

De calmar la sed y reconfortar la soledad, todos los prejuicios quedaban atrás, un cuidado y una devoción mutua pero silenciosa en el aspecto humano que todos solicitan.

Un silencio que otorga, que concede y que asfixia en ocasiones, roto y desvanecido por la palabra o la caricia que solo él sabía que necesita.

Era una deuda con la vida o con el creador –no estaba seguro-

Puesto que en realidad no era esto nada más que un milagro inexplicable, sin palabras suficientes para darle un orden o para brindar una palabra.

La mano pálida y hermosa del castaño acaricio la frente bronceada y delicada de su amante. Recorre cada parte bajando de los pómulos en un recorrido silencioso hacia sus labios, la textura delicada y húmeda que conoce, escapan sus dedos a la barbilla en marca perfecta de dominación alzando aquel rostro.

Sus labios toman posesión de todo lo que es suyo, esa criatura hermosa a la que pertenece y le posee. Una dominación entre lo dominante. La energía que fluye entre un beso, los relámpagos en las miradas aturdiendo los sentidos escalofríos y sonidos que se despliegan ante ellos en un instante que parece alucino.

Un beso que deja al silencio mudo y sin palabras.

El reloj que pasa de segundos a minutos y que caprichosamente comienzan a sumarse en pro de comenzar la hora, pero que unos labios no permiten dejar escapar sin la oportunidad descomunal de expresar todo lo que el beso ya dejo en claro con una palabra que es innecesaria…mas sin saber realmente nos causa una revolución de sensaciones sobre aquello que poseemos hacia alguien; y que sabemos corresponden.

Y aun así parece sorprendernos en una reinvención sin precedente alguno

-"Te amo"-

Un beso silencioso y unas siluetas disimuladas por las sombras, dos voces en un exacto instante proclamando algo conocido pero inexplicable aun por el científico más loco y más sabio, que la ciencia no sabe si la locura es en realidad la madre de la verdadera inteligencia.

No es necesario demostrar palabras a quien es tu todo, pero en ocasiones sentimos la necesidad de mostrar en un papel y con tinta – con una palabra, una pintura, una caricia, una melodía…- solo un pequeño trozo de lo que sentimos…dejando a un lado la fuerza, el coraje, el cuidado, la devoción y el cariño, así como todo aquello nos brindan; para mostrarle a esa belleza que tenemos frente a nosotros una sola cosa. Que es lo único tan fiel como la realidad de que les amamos, fiel como lo es para el escritor aquello…eso que dice…

Que nuestra inspiración es solo esa persona que amamos.

"_**me subes hasta el cielo solo tú  
eres mi alma y mi inspiración"**_

_**Owari**_

Nota de Autora:

Estoy si es un one-shot creo yo –risa- bien estaba inspirada como solo ella puede brindarme inspiración (como buena musa, ne?:3) y me dije: ¿Qué diablos?...y me solté escribiendo. Espero les haya gustado... por favor… ¡criticas, mentadas, tomatazos! Lo que sea y si son de los primeros les regalo un panquesito –risa- Se les quiere, se cuidan…besos!

Fin de Nota de Autora.

:3 otro pride -U… waaa.. o.ó es mi fic numero 20 d Yugioh T-T m siento poderosamente loca i desobligada con mis fics largos, debería estarlos continuando, no haciendo one-shots pero bueno xD m voii!

Sao

Lets duel

Our rose


End file.
